


Good Morning

by Claireybo128



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireybo128/pseuds/Claireybo128
Summary: John wants Sherlock to wake up.





	Good Morning

Sherlock was stirred into consciousness by feelings of warmth and gentle pressure upon his chest. Still heavy in the grip of sleep he began to assess his circumstances. 

The room was light he could tell, even through his still closed eyelids, and as he slowly awoke he could feel Johns arms either side of his head.

Johns face was close, the heat from his breath warming his face. The sound of his steady breathing seemed to surround his head. He heard John smile,

“Morning beautiful” said John softly, his weight resting on his elbows and as he leaned down to brush his lips across Sherlock’s own. Their chests touched, creating a pleasant heat, as they nestled between the sheets.

Sherlock, eyes still closed, felt Johns soft lips skim agonisingly slowly across his mouth, then the tip of Johns nose touched his, causing him to break into a smile. Sherlock breathed in slowly through his nose,

“Morning” his voice deep and rough sounding. His eyes opened, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the window, his vision filled with Johns face.

“Nice of you to join us” John joked, planting a kiss on Sherlock’s eyebrow, then cheek, then on his top lip, lingering there a little longer, till Sherlock parted his lips and kissed him back, finally giving in to Johns persistence.

Sherlock’s arms trailed up from Johns waist to his back and he cupped his hands over Johns strong shoulders, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

He breathed heavily, taking in the scent of their sleep drenched bodies, Johns mixing with his own, his favourite way to wake. Sherlock pulled away momentarily as a thought jumped into his head,

“What do we have to do today?”  
John grinned back at him,

“Absolutely nothing” Sherlock relaxed, laying his head back down on the pillow.  
Sherlock smirked,

“I don’t think that’s quite true is it Doctor Watson?


End file.
